


Under His Wing

by Mayalaen



Series: Altered Fates 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Fluff, Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel agreed to protect the Winchesters after things got heated between them and Crowley, but Dean's not keeping up his end of the bargain, and Gabriel's not happy about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under His Wing

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my folder for a long time because I thought I was going to make a 'verse out of it, but it just hasn't grown from this. I may add to it in the future, but I figured posting it as a one-shot was better than letting it hide in my folder. This was meant to be eventual Debriel, but it can certainly be read as gen.

“Wait, what was that last bit?” Gabriel asked, interrupting the conversation and turning a glare on Dean.

Everyone at the table fell silent, and Dean's eyes stayed glued to the map on the table. Gabriel could hear Dean's breathing turn ragged and could tell the man started to shake.

Gabriel took a moment to look at the faces of everyone else at the table. Bobby had crossed his arms over his chest and was sitting back in his seat, looking as if he'd known this would happen, and Gabriel assumed Bobby had warned the rest of them this very thing would happen.

Sam's mouth was agape. It looked as if he wanted to help explain away what had just been said, but he couldn't think of anything he could say to make this better.

Castiel was looking directly at Gabriel, confident in what he had just said, as if he had wanted to come clean with Gabriel and this was the opportunity he had been looking for.

“Dean?” Gabriel prompted when everyone remained silent.

Dean flinched, but it was a subtle enough movement that most likely only Gabriel and Castiel had seen it. Dean cleared his throat. “Yeah?” he responded, still keeping his eyes down.

“Were you going to tell me about this?” Gabriel asked, keeping his voice under control. He was upset over this news, but he didn't want everyone quaking in fear, thinking he was about to start smiting.

A nervous chuckle slipped out of Dean's throat, but he caught himself quickly. Instead of speaking, he shook his head no.

Gabriel sighed, then stood up. “Okay, Dean and I are going to have a talk, and I'd appreciate it if you would all give us some privacy, so feel free to continue brainstorming in here, and we'll be in the living room,” Gabriel said as he grabbed Dean's right forearm and dragged him out of the chair.

“No! Wait!” Dean yelped as he was pulled up and out of his chair, then began stumbling along behind Gabriel.

Gabriel assumed Dean was either too scared or too flustered to say anything else as he dragged Dean along with him, and by the time he pulled Dean to stand in front of him, wall behind Dean, Dean was panting and his eyes were opened wide enough that Gabriel felt a small twinge of sympathy for him.

“When you guys came to me and asked me for my protection, what did I ask of you?” Gabriel asked, again keeping his voice at a conversational level.

“I'm sorry! It –,” Dean started.

“What did I ask of you?” Gabriel interrupted, leaning a little closer to Dean.

“We got the tip and –,”

“What did I ask of you?” Gabriel asked, raising his voice and putting a little bit of a growl into it.

Dean froze, the nervous movements of his hands at his sides stopping as if he could save himself from whatever Gabriel about to do to him.

“I'm waiting,” Gabriel said, raising an eyebrow.

Dean winced. “To be honest with you.”

“And?” Gabriel prompted.

Dean shifted his stance slightly. “And to call for you if things went sideways,” Dean admitted, his tone of voice suggesting some resignation.

“So you got a tip. You and Sam followed it. When things got messy, you called for Cas. Am I right so far?” Gabriel asked.

“Um, yeah, that's it so far,” Dean added with a nervous grin.

“And when Cas showed up, what happened then?” Gabriel asked, noting with satisfaction that the grin was wiped off Dean's face immediately with the question.

“He got hurt,” Dean said as he looked down.

Gabriel could easily see that Dean's guilt over that fact was tearing him up, but that's not what Gabriel was after. “You didn't hold up your end of our bargain,” Gabriel accused.

Dean's head snapped up again, his eyes finding Gabriel's. “But I –”

“You didn't hold up your end of the bargain, and Cas got hurt because of it,” Gabriel continued, noting that Dean's fingers were nervously running along his jeans.

“I didn't mean for him to get hurt,” Dean said softly.

“I'm sure you didn't. But that doesn't change the fact that you went sneaking around behind my back, then called Cas instead of me when you were in over your head. And you called Cas because you knew I'd be pissed, didn't you?” Gabriel asked, watching as Dean wilted a little more.

“I wasn't sneaking around behind your back!” Dean claimed. “There was a tip, and we followed it like we usually do!”

“Nope. I'm not buying it. You would've called for me if that's what really happened. You didn't want me to see that you'd been collecting information and weapons to go up against Crowley,” Gabriel said, then watched as Dean blanched.

Dean's mouth opened and closed a few times, and Gabriel could see Dean was genuinely surprised that Gabriel had figured out what they had been doing.

“I told you I would protect you. You guys came to me for help, and I'm under no obligation to help you, but I asked for a few simple things from you in return; honesty, keeping me in the loop, and not going after Crowley yourself,” Gabriel said, then sighed. “Did you think I wasn't holding up my end of the bargain? Did you think that, with all of the demonic activity that's been going on for a while now, you guys wouldn't have anybody after you?”

Dean's face screwed up into a puzzled expression. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that, because you're under my protection, you've had no idea that over the last three days, seventeen attempts to attack Bobby's house have been dealt with by me,” Gabriel said, glad to see the shock on Dean's face as the news fully sunk in through his thick skull.

“Oh,” Dean whispered.

“Yeah, but you don't give a shit about that. You want to do things on your own. You want to hide things from me and lie to my face,” Gabriel said, letting the growl into his voice again.

Dean shrunk back toward the wall even more after that, and he had dropped his gaze to the floor again.

“What did I say would happen if you didn't hold up your end of the bargain?” Gabriel asked.

Dean stilled, then he looked at Gabriel, his eyes wide and his mouth working silently. “No,” he whispered, shaking his head.

Gabriel leaned closer to Dean, intimidating him even though he was shorter than Dean. “What did I say would happen?” he rumbled.

“Shit,” Dean hissed. “You were serious?”

“You knew I was serious,” Gabriel said.

Dean shook his head. “No, I really didn't.”

Gabriel frowned. “It's probably not a very good idea to lie to me right now.”

“Okay, okay,” Dean said with a wince. “I knew you were serious, but I just... Fuck!”

Gabriel reached out and took Dean by the hand, then led him over to the couch. Dean started pulling away as Gabriel sat down, but he was no match for Gabriel's strength and soon was over Gabriel's knees.

“No!” Dean yelled, twisting around and trying to simultaneously push himself off Gabriel's lap and kick himself free.

Gabriel kept one hand on Dean's back and one on his left thigh, holding him in place effortlessly. He let Dean struggle for a while, waiting for Dean to realize he wasn't going anywhere.

“Please don't!” Dean said, finally having noticed he was securely held. “I know I fucked up. I feel like shit for getting Cas hurt. I swear I won't do it again.”

“It was a shitty thing to do,” Gabriel said with a nod, “but Cas is fine. That's not really the point of this. The point is that you were sneaking around behind my back, doing something I specifically told you not to do. This is going to be a reminder. Hopefully you'll get it the first time, but if not, I'll toss you back over my knee for another spanking.”

“No!” Dean yelled as suddenly his jeans and underwear were gone. It wasn't until he kicked against the couch that he realized his shoes and socks were gone as well. “Please, Gabriel, don't do this!”

Gabriel brought his hand down sharply on Dean's left ass cheek, eliciting a yelp from the man over his knees. Instead of letting Dean recover, he started up a steady rhythm, keeping his strength in check and letting his grace open up Dean for him, allowing him to see exactly what Dean needed. He didn't want to take this too far. Every human was different, and if he wasn't harsh enough, Dean would do it again. If he was too harsh, it would break some of Dean's spirit, which he'd never wanted.

Dean grunted with each smack, his legs flailing about and his back arching. It was awkward, so Gabriel maneuvered him around until Dean's legs were between his own, his right leg wrapping around Dean's to hold him in place, then started smacking again.

“No! Don't fucking start again!” Dean whined, trying to pull his legs free. “I get it! I really fucking get it, Gabriel! I'll call for you if I get in deep shit! I swear! And I won't ask around about Crowley anymore!”

Gabriel smirked. He could tell Dean was lying. If Gabriel stopped right now, Dean fully intended to continue what he'd been doing. He didn't call Dean on it, instead just kept spanking, the skin of Dean's ass turning from light to dark pink quickly.

“I'm sorry!” Dean screamed, then hissed through his teeth, grabbing the couch cushions and shoving his face against them. “Please! Please stop!” he whimpered into the material.

“You're under my protection,” Gabriel said.

“I know!” Dean growled, rearing up. “I appreciate it, but I fucked up. I won't do that again!”

“I didn't tell you to stop hunting,” Gabriel said, his hand moving even faster. “I just want you to be honest with me and stay the fuck away from Crowley. I'm handling it.”

“I know! I know you're handling it!” Dean yelled, his voice cracking. “I'm so fucking sorry!”

Gabriel knew it was time to step it up a bit. He brought his hand down harder, taking advantage of Dean's tell, the cracking of his voice. Dean was close to being truly sorry, close to realizing that this would be the result if he continued going after Crowley, but not yet.

“Stop!” Dean screamed.

Gabriel could feel Dean's panic. He knew this was painful, but he also knew Dean was trying with all his might to keep his composure, that he didn't want to cry. He wasn't going to win that battle, but that didn't stop him from trying.

He felt the three in the kitchen getting restless. He could hear Bobby asking Castiel if they should stop what was happening in the living room, so he zapped them out onto the front porch, locking the door and projecting himself out there with them.

“He's okay,” Gabriel reassured them.

Just then Dean started crying, and Gabriel could see Sam go from mildly concerned to furious as he reached for the door and found it locked.

“He's a human!” Sam hissed as he towered over Gabriel's astral projection as if he could intimidate not only a projection, but an archangel. “You're going to hurt him!”

Gabriel held his hands out in a calming gesture. “He's okay. I know what the human body and mind can take, and more specifically, I know what Dean needs. He's not really sorry yet. He's still fighting me and he still fully intends to go after Crowley as of right now.”

Sam immediately stood down, backing off. “Oh,” he said softly.

“I may be an asshole sometimes,” Gabriel said, “but I really do want to help you guys, and if it means beating your brother's ass when he won't leave well enough alone, then I'm going to do it.”

Bobby nodded, wincing when Dean let out a yell and started crying harder. “Tell us this is what he needs to stay safe,” Bobby demanded.

Gabriel looked him in the eye. “This is what it'll take to keep him safe.”

Bobby glanced at Sam and Cas, then looked at Gabriel. “Do it,” he said confidently.

Gabriel nodded, then let his projection disappear. Dean was reaching back with his right hand, trying to cover his ass, but it didn't bother Gabriel at all. Every time Dean managed to cover some skin, Gabriel would smack whatever was clear, including the backs of Dean's thighs.

“G-Gabriel, please!” Dean yelled, reaching back with his left hand, trying to pull at Gabriel's arm, but settling for just grabbing a handful of Gabriel's shirt. “I'm sorry!” he screamed, then started sobbing, his body jerking with every smack as he lost his breath.

Gabriel gave him a particularly hard smack on the side of his thigh to get him breathing again, and after sucking in a large amount of air, Dean let out a long scream of “No!”

“Are you going to sneak around behind my back?” Gabriel asked.

“No!” Dean wailed. “I won't! I swear I won't! Please! Stop! Please!”

“Are you honestly sorry for what you did?” Gabriel asked.

“Please stop!” Dean screamed. “I can't think!”

Gabriel knew it was true. Dean may have been tortured in Hell for years, but this body hadn't suffered any of that, and though Dean knew how to withstand quite a lot, this was a combination of mental and physical pain. Add to that the guilt he was feeling over Cas being hurt, and Dean was definitely dealing with a lot.

He rested his hand on Dean's red ass, rubbing Dean's back with his left hand while Dean sobbed into the couch cushion, his legs still moving about as if his body still thought he was getting a spanking. Gabriel let him have some time to calm down and work through everything in his head. He knew exactly what Dean was thinking, and though he still wanted Dean to feel the hand on his ass as a threat, he knew Dean didn't need anything more. Dean was very sorry.

The sobs died down, replaced by hiccuping, sniffling, and moans. Dean's left hand was still wrapped around a chunk of Gabriel's shirt, and it made something inside Gabriel ache just a little.

“I'm r-really sorry,” Dean said finally, hiccuping his way through the words.

“What are you sorry for?” Gabriel asked, though he knew full well what Dean was sorry for.

“For thinking I c-could take the protection you offered and sh-shit all over it,” Dean blurted.

Gabriel smirked. There was a reason he kept popping in and out of the Winchesters' lives. They could be stubborn assholes, but when it came down to it, he liked something about them, felt a connection with them.

“Yeah, you kinda did,” Gabriel agreed.

“I wanted to fix things,” Dean said softly.

Gabriel could feel Dean's body shiver as he said the words. He knew Dean meant Crowley, that he wanted to make things right, fight the good fight, and get rid of the bastard.

“I know,” Gabriel said gently. “I'm working on it.”

“I know you are,” Dean said. “But it's fuckin' hard to stand by and w-watch from the sidelines.”

Gabriel snorted. “Yeah, I know how that feels.”

Dean let out a noise somewhere between a sob and a laugh. “Yeah, I guess you would.”

“I'm going to put a pair of sleep pants on you,” Gabriel warned. “It'll still hurt, but it'll feel better than the stiff material of your jeans.”

“Okay,” Dean said, then hissed as the sleep pants materialized on his body. “Can you heal my ass now?” he asked hopefully.

Gabriel laughed. “I can, but I'm not going to.”

Dean groaned. “Fuckin' hurts, dude,” he complained.

“That's kinda the point,” Gabriel said with a smirk. “It's supposed to be a reminder and incentive to keep you from pulling stupid shit in the future.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean said, still not trying to get up, still with a grip on Gabriel's shirt.

“Bobby, Sam, and Cas are out on the porch,” Gabriel said.

“Uhm, why?” Dean asked, sounding confused.

“Because I just made someone they really care about scream and cry,” Gabriel said.

Dean snorted, wiping at his face with his right hand. “Did they try to stop you?”

Gabriel chuckled. “They were about to try, so I put them outside. I'm going to give you a little more time to compose yourself before letting them in, because they're probably going to want to make sure I didn't kill you.”

“Thanks,” Dean said.

Gabriel maneuvered Dean again, sliding him over until his knees were resting on the floor, then he helped Dean into an upright position, trying to keep from feeling disappointed when Dean let go of his shirt.

Dean's face was a mess, so Gabriel manifested a wet washcloth and started to wipe his face clean. He could feel Dean's embarrassment, but he just continued cleaning him up. He manifested a Kleenex, handing it to Dean so he could blow his nose, then making both the Kleenex and the washcloth disappear.

“So,” Dean drawled, a grin on his face. “How long have you been wanting to do that?”

Gabriel huffed out a laugh. “Beat your ass until you cry? I've never wanted to do that, and I still don't want to. Get my hands on your ass? Since the first time we met,” he said with a straight face.

Dean froze, his eyes widening, but just then Gabriel unlocked the door and projected his voice outside, letting the rest of the crew know they could come back in. Just as Dean was about to say something, the door opened and Bobby walked in, followed by Sam and Cas.

“You okay, boy?” Bobby asked.

Dean blinked at Gabriel for a moment, then turned to Bobby. “Yeah, I'll live,” he said with a sigh.

“Good,” Bobby said with a nod. “Now don't ever make him do that to you again. Your hollerin' woke up the neighbors five miles down the road,” he complained, then turned and stomped into the kitchen.

Dean turned back to Gabriel, a grin on his face. “That's Bobby's way of saying that he loves me.”

Gabriel chuckled. “And that he doesn't want to hear you hollering.”

“That too,” Dean said with a nod.

“Are you going to stay and help us go over the map?” Sam asked, still glancing back at Dean, as if he wasn't sure Dean was okay and needed to keep an eye on him.

Gabriel hesitated, but when he felt Dean's body stiffen between his legs, when he felt the little flare of panic in Dean, Dean's desire to have Gabriel stay, he smiled at Sam and said, “Yeah, I'm staying until you guys have a good plan, because the one you have now sucks.”

Dean's body relaxed immediately, and Gabriel knew he'd made the right choice. Dean stood up for the remaining discussion on the plans, and before Gabriel left, he made sure to give Dean a soft touch on his shoulder, letting him know everything was okay. Dean didn't panic when Gabriel left.

Gabriel personally watched over the house until everyone was asleep, making sure Dean was okay.


End file.
